1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having a stressor and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve electrical characteristic of a semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may include a stressor. The stressor may be formed through forming a trench in a fin active region and growing an epitaxial layer in the trench. Generally, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device vary in accordance with a volume of the stressor. In other words, an increase in the volume of the stressor improves the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.